Marksova linie
Marksova linie je rod šlechtický a velmi mocných čarodějů z Velké Brtánie. Vlastně jsou nejmocnějším rodem v celé Evropě. Jsou vlastně opakem Halliwellových, jejichž rod je převážně ženský. Marksův rod je převážně mužský a ačkoli se v něm tu a tam mihla žena, neměla schopnosti. Jsou potomci Mocného Markse, Thaddeuse Suttona Markse, který s pomocí Warrenových čarodějek vytvořil úkryt a ochranu pro čarodějky, během Salemských honů na čarodějnice. Jejich největším nepřítelem jsou Morrgan a Marzanna, démonské sestry vládnoucí evropskému podsvětí. Doposud je neporazili, protože mezi sebou nemají pevné rodinné pouto, jako Halliwellovi. Přesto porazili několik mocných démon, jako jsou Loki, Fenrir a Hel. Mají tři základní schopnosti, předávající se z generace na generaci: Telekineze, Štít, Telepatie Předek Thaddeus Sutton Marks ''' Thaddeus není zakladatelem rodu, ale jelikož jeho rodiče zemřeli když byl ještě mladý a nikdy nepřišel na to, kdo byli, je považován za prvního svého jména. Od malička žil v Salemu se svými adoptivními rodiči. Vyučil se u obchodníka a brzy se stal jedním z velmi vážených kupců Salemu. Své schopnosti objevil teprve v pubertě a věda co znamenají, pečlivě je skrýval. V té době se také seznámil s jednou půvabnou mladou ženou, Melindu Warrenovou, o níž se brzy dozvěděl, že je čarodějka a vyjevil jí svou moc. Ti dva se rychle spřátelili a Thaddeus se do ní zamiloval, i když ona jeho city neopětovala a vzala si místního kováře, Williama Jacksona. Toho zabili po krátké době jejich manželství, přesto pár stihl zplodit dceru. Thaddeus chtěl Melindě pomoci, ale ona to při své hrdosti odmítla. Během Salemských procesů s její pomocí zbudoval úkryt pro čarodějnice, které pomáhal chránit. Velmi ho překvapilo Melindino odhalení a upálení, způsobené zaklínačem Matthewem Tatem. Po upálení Melindy se chtěl postarat o její dceru, Prudence, jenže o ni se už starali Melindini sousedé. Zklamán vývojem událostí a podezřením z čarodějnictví, které na něj padlo, upustil Ameriku a odjel do Británie. Tam díky své obratnosti a schopnostem rychle získal šlechtický titul, který patří všem jeho potomkům. Jeho schopnostmi byly: Telekineze, Štít, Telepatie První Generace '''Edward Bartholomew Marks a Margery Newswsk Edward pokračoval v otcově práci a rozšiřování majetku. Zbudoval rodinné sídlo v Shropshirských horách, mimo civilizaci aby maskoval boje s démony. Založil rodinný podnik vyvážející mléko a mléčné výrobky. Též získal rozsáhlé pozemky po celých Shropshirských horách. Ve svých dvaadvaceti si vzal Margery Newswk, mladou, bohatou, leč nepříliš hezkou šlechtičnou, čímž rodinné dědictví ještě zvětšil. Margery zemřela při porodu jejich syna, Roberta Averyho. Byl skvělý telepat a s pomoví této síly dokázal porazit mocného démona Lokiho. Schopnosti: Telepatie, Štít Druhá Generace Robert Avery Marks a Anne Whipple Robert na pozemcích vybudoval několik letních sídel. Velmi dobře hospodařil s penězi a hodně času trávil u anglického dvora. Velmi podporoval královnu Viktorii a poskytl jí velké finanční prostředky a své vojáky. Vzal si Anne Whipplovou prostou dívku, navzdory všemu očekávání. Porazil vlčího démona Fenrira Schopnosti: Telekineze, Štít Třetí Generace Avery Cuthbert Marks a Alicia Ellen Neethey Avery rodinný podnik s mlékem prodal a místo toho začal stavět železnice v hrabství a rodinný podnik ustavil v nich a ve věcech okolo. Zamiloval se do své světlonošky, Alicie Neethey. Díky velké oddanosti starším, spolupráci s nimi a vlivu rodu byl tento sňatek povolen s podmínkou utajení. Též to byl akt zvýšení moci rodu, aby porazili Morrigan a její sestru Marzannu, mocné démonky vládnoucí evropskému podsvětí. Avery měl s Alicií čtyři syny. Porazil démonku Hel. Schopnosti: Telekineze, Telepatie Čtvrtá Generace Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks (1976) a Jessica Rocket Simon je nejstarší ze čtyř dětí Averyho a Alicie. Narodil se na návštěvě starých rodinných přátel v Sussesxu. Je velmi noblesní, lehce arogantní, chvástavý a velmi sebevedomý v užívání svých schopností. Na smrtelníky shlíží svrchu. Na vedení rodinné firmy má lidi. Stejně jako jeho bratři vystudoval Newcastleskou univerzitu Magického umění. Má diplom z Alchymie, Vyvolávání, Věštění, Etikety, Přivolávání a Zaklínání. Pojmenován na počest zakladatele rodu. Simon vyhledává věštce a vědmy ve snaze zjistit svůj osud. Takhle se dozvěděl, že by si měl vzít Paige Matthewsovou, mocnou čarodějku Halliwellova rodu a spolu by tvořili ultimátní pár. Naneštěstí, Paige v té době měla přítele, kterého milovala a tak Simon utřel nos a s ponížením se vrátil do Anglie. Tam požádal věštce, u kterého ještě nebyl, aby mu našel čarodějku, již by si mohl vzít a on našel Jessicu. Po tomto se mu bratři Morgan a Forrester vysmívali a označovali jej za hlupáka. Díky tomu už Simon nikdy žádného věštce nenavštívil. S Jessicou má čtyři děti: dva syny a dvě dcery – Lucase, Ethana, Miu a Isabellu. Zničil mnoho démonů, ovšem úspěchu předků se nikdy nepřiblížil. Schopnosti: Přenášení, Světelná Telekineze, Telekineze, Přivolávání, Léčení Jeremy Bartholomew Marks (1979) a Emily Stevens ' Jeremy je druhý nejstarší ze čtyř sourozenců. Je klidný, vyrovnaný, má silný smysl pro morálku a ačkoli má aristokratické chování, nevykazuje je tolik, jako jeho starší bratr Simon. Velmi se stará o svou rodinu a chrání je před zlem za každou cenu. Své bratry často uklidňuje, když jsou všichni spolu, ale odmítá jim dělat prostředníka. Vystudoval univerzitu Magického umění v Newcastlu. Má diplomy z Telekinetiky, Etikety, Bojových umění, Alchymie a Zaklínání. Spravuje svoji čtvrtinu panství a založil i vinice, na nichž jeho firma vyrábí vlastní, velmi kvalitní víno. Vzal si Emily Stevens, spolužačku z univerzity, dlouholetou přítelkyni a také letce. Nejlepší vztahy má se Simonem, s Morganem a Forresterem příliš nevychází. Podobně jako Simon, má na kontě spousty démonů, avšak nijak významné. Má dva syny – Nathana a Joshuu. Schopnosti: Štít, Telekineze, Pokročilá telekineze, Léčení, Přenášení '''Morgan Sutton Marks (1981) ' Morgan je třetím nejstarším ze sourozenců. Má pověst playboye, lamače dívčích srdcí, sukničkáře. Je bezstarostný a impulzivní jeho pověst jej většinou předchází. Na svých lovech a sexuálních eskapádách využívá svou moc Telepatie, aby dosáhl co největších úspěchů. Na smrtelné muže se dívá svrchu, ale mezi ženami nedělá rozdíl. Stejně jako jeho bratři vystudoval univerzitu Magického umění v Newcastlu. Škole příliš nezadal, přesto má diplom ze Zaklínání. Je nepřekonatelný v milostných kouzlíčkách a lektvarech lásky, která sám nevyužívá, ale prodává je těm, kdo má zájem. Je svobodomyslný nechce se vázat a příliš nevychází se svými bratry. Na své části panství zavedl erotický průmysl, který mu poměrně dobře nese, i přes nevole rodiny a obyvatel měst. Je svobodný a ačkoli tu bylo několik pokusí přišít mu otcovství, nikdy se to neprokázalo jako pravdivé. Čas od času zničil nějakého démona, ale více zničil démonek, samozřejmě potom, co si s nimi užil. 'Forrester Cuthbert Marks (1983 – 2007) ' Forrester je nejmladší ze čtyř dětí a taková i byla jeho povaha. Byl bezstarostný, horkokrevný a nic nebral vážně. Dělal spousty problémů a díky jemu má rodina na kontě několik skandálů. Oproti Morganovi, jež proslul milostnými eskapádami Forrester proslul krádežemi, výtržnictvím a nactiutrháním. Většinu svého dědictví prohýřil při různých párty. Na univerzitu se sice přihlásil, ale po čase na ni vykašlal, takže neměl patřičné vzdělání. Se svými magickými přáteli dělal často nájezdy do podsvětí a i když se občas vracíval poražený a se zraněními, nikdy nepřestal. To se mu i jednou stalo osudným, když se svými přáteli narazil na rodinného nepřítele, Morrigan, která je všechny zabila. S rodinou příliš nevycházel, proto bylo překvapivé, když se otevřela jeho závěť, v níž všechno co mě, odkázal svým synovcům a neteřím. Schopnosti: Telekineze, Termokineze, Vznášení, Světelná telekineze Pátá Generace 'Lucas Jeremy Avery Marks (2006) ' Lucas je nejstarší ze čtyř sourozenců. Narodil se v týž rok, kdy byl jeho otec odmítnut Paige Matthewsovou a vzal si jeho matku, Jessicu Rocketovou (2006). Povahově se velmi podobá strýci Morganovi. Je velký sukničkář a snad neexistuje pěkná dívka či žena, za kterou by se neotočil. Jeho oblíbenou činností je flirtování a to téměř za všech okolností a se všemi dívkami, i těmi ošklivými. Jak říká, jeho to nic nestojí a jim stoupne sebevědomí. Stejně jako jeho otec je lehce arogantní a domýšlivý. Smrtelníky příliš v lásce nemá, ačkoli to platí jen o stejném pohlaví, pro to něžné má slabost, ať už je jakékoli. Chodil na stejnou školu jako otec a bratrem Ethanem opovrhoval za učení doma a chození na normální školu. Má diplom z Alchymie, Vyvolávání, Věštění a Etikety. Je výborný tanečník a nevynechá příležitost jediného plesu či bálu, před jejichž koncem se vypaří a stráví příjemnou noc ve svém pokoji za společnosti. Je o rok starší než Ethan, s nímž vychází relativně dobře. Sestrá sice má rád, ale říká: Dejte magii ženské a máte na krku katastrofu. Ovšem dává si velký pozor, aby to neřekl před svou matkou. Schopnosti: Světelná telekineze, Telepatie, Přenášení, Telekineze, Přeměňování, Přivolávání, Termokineze Ethan Simmon Edward Marks 'Mia Alicia Marks (2009) ' Je první dcerou a zároveň třetím potomkem Simona Markse a Jessicy Rocketové (2009). Je též první ženou v rodu Marksů se schopnostmi, což ji do narození sestry dělalo výjimečnou a rodiči opečovávanou a stejně tak dědečkem. Spolu se sestrou se jako malá těšila zvláštní pozornosti prarodičů i obou strýčků, kteří jim nikdy nezapomněli přivézt nějaký ten malý dárek. Prý je celá po babičce, což znamená obětavá, starostlivá, zachovává si chladnou hlavu, je racionální a hlavně pacifistická. Přesto vykazuje jisté aristokratické rysy, jako povýšené chování a lehká arogance. Přesto ze svého majetku založila nadační fond na pomoc dětem třetího světa, čímž se vysloužila respekt téměř ode všech, kromě jejího bratra Lucase. Je skvělá diplomatka a účastí se všech bálů a podobných akcí, kde navazuje dobré známosti. Na rozdíl od své mladší sestry má sňatek dohodnutý od dětství, s čímž kupodivu souhlasí jako se správnou věcí. Stejně jako bratr Lucas, otec a strýcové suduje Newcastelskou univerzitu Magického umění, a to v oborech Zaklínání. Přivolávání, Etikety, Diplomacie a vyvolávání. Se svou sestrou zdědila jednu z matčiných schopností. Schopnosti: Léčení, Vznášení, Štít, Přenášení, Ohňostroj 'Isabella Anne Marks (2010) ' Isabella je čtvrtým a nejmladším potomkem Simona Markse a Jessicy Rosketové (2010). Na rozdíl od své sestry, která je velmi klidná, je Isabella horkokrevná, temperamentní, hyperaktivní a netrpělivá. Spolu se sestrou se jako malá těšila zvláštní pozornosti prarodičů i obou strýčků, kteří jim nikdy nezapomněli přivézt nějaký ten malý dárek. Díky své schopnosti rentgenového zraku ví prakticky o všem, co se kde šustne a dokáže toho patřičně využít, protože se jej na rozdíl od matky nezdráhá používat. Takhle přiměla služebnictvo aby o ni extra pečovalo, nebo přiměla strýčka Morgana aby jí koupil velmi drahé auto poté, co jej načapala v posteli s mužem a pověděla mu to. Také u ní byla snaha jí domluvit sňatek, ještě když byla malá, jenže když Isabellka malého vévodu kopla mezi nohy a prohlásila, že se raději stane kurtizánou, z toho sešlo a rodiče se o to již nepokoušeli. Nejlépe vychází se svou sestrou, nejméně pak s bratrem Lucasem. Už od mala se účastnila lovů, honů, šermu a podobných věcí, ze kterých její matku vždycky téměř trefil šlak. Stejně jako její sourozenci po soukromých učitelích v dětství nastoupila na Newcastelkou univerzitu Magického umění, kde studuje Bojové dovednosti, Pokročilý boj a Zaklínání. I tam platí za hyperaktivní a její rodiče vydali nemalé jmění na opravu věcí, které zničila. Preferuje muže bojového ducha a s podobnými vlastnostmi jako jsou její, což ústí ve velmi bouřlivé vztahy leckdy končící výbuchy, a nejen slovními. Často své vztahy testuje pomocí svého přeměňování. Schopnosti: Telepatie, Rentgenový zrak, Přeměňování, Přenášení, Fotokineze 'Nathan Robert Marks (2008) ' Nathan je starší ze dvou synů Jeremyho Markse a Emily Stevens. Je po otci, kldiný, vyrovnaný a nic jej nerozháže. Má vyvinutý smysl pro spravedlnost a rodiny si cení nade vše a taky ji chce chránit. S bratrem vychází skvěle, stejně jako s bratranci a sestřenicemi. Šlechtický život na něm zanechal nadřazenost vůči smrtelníkům a povýšené chování. Otec jej poslal do jiné školy, než kterou studoval on sám a sice do Edinburghské Akademie Magie. Zde studuje Zaklínání, Vyvolávání, Bojová umění a Lektvary. Má špatný zrak po otci, takže nosí kontaktní čočky. I přes svůj nízký věk je již zasnoubený a se svou snoubenkou plánuje svatbu. Tento svazek sice dohodnutý byl, ale oba mladí snoubenci se do sebe zamilovali tak jako tak, což je poměrně vzácné. Stalo se to tehdy, když se Nathan Amelie zastal před jakýmsi opilým pobudou. Ona mu na oplátku pomohla při boji s démonem a od té doby se pouto mezi nimi jen upevňovalo. Amelia je čarodějka ze nepříliš velké ani vlivné rodiny, přesto má zajímavou moc a tento svazek přinese rodu Marksů mnoho nového. Se svými příbuznými vychází docela dobře. Schopnosti: Aerokineze, Telepatie, Přenášení, Světelná telekineze, Přeměňování '''Joshua Simon Marks (2011) Josh je ze všech nejmladší a často s ním zacházejí jako s malým děckem které nic nezvládne, což se mu přirozeně nelíbí, protože mu je už osmnáct. Je velmi inteligentní a na své bratrance se sestřenicemi často pohlíží jako na hlupáky, ačkoli je má rád. Miluje filmy, seriály a komiksy, do kterých je často zažraný, ale když je potřeba, dokáže být vážný. Miluje astronomii a fyziku, což většina jeho rodiny příliš nechápe a snad právě proto jej to baví. Navzdory svým zálibám studuje stejnou školu v Edinburghu jako jeho bratr, ačkoli i tam je trochu outsiderem. Díky svým zálibám a znalostem dokáže využívat magii zajímavými a nečekanými způsoby. Schopnosti: Štít, Léčení, Přeměňování, Telekineze, Termokineze Josh.jpg Nathan.jpg Isabella.jpg Mia.jpg Lucas.jpg Forrester Marks.jpg Morgan Marks.jpg Jeremy.jpg Simon Marks Main2.jpg